M'aimeras, m'aimeras pas ?
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Le Geek se sent seul, et Maître Panda est à la rescousse. Sauf si les sentiments et les envies peu catholiques viennent emmerder leur monde. One-Shot Lemon, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Geek/Maître Panda.


_Parti d'un délire avec Clara Catsy (mais si tu la connais, c'est le petit poney qui est trop douée à Paint *w*) ! La Fanfic lui appartient en majorité. Sans elle, bah... Il n'y aurait pas eu de Fanfic, et donc pas de lemon ! Je te remercie encore, même si je nous trouve parfois effrayantes :')_

_Disclaimer : Bien sûr, nos chers protagonistes appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Et je m'excuse auprès de lui d'avance s'il tombe dessus x)_

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Le Geek traînait dans la maison silencieuse, s'ennuyant à mourir. Il n'avait personne avec qui passer un peu de temps : Mathieu était enfermé dans sa chambre à bosser, le Hippie délirait sur le sol de la cuisine, le Prof restait dans son laboratoire, de jour comme de nuit, le Patron passait le temps dans sa cave, et la Fille... Tiens, c'était vrai, ça, où était-elle ? Oh, et puis tant pis.

Bref, revenons-en au fait. Le Geek tournait en rond, sans occupation possible. Tiens, et s'il allait voir Maître Panda ? Il ne devait rien faire de particulier, après tout !  
Il toqua à sa porte, et aussitôt, une voix familière l'autorisa à entrer. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant le gamin, et s'arrêta d'écrire, assit à son bureau.

"Tiens, salut !

-Salut le Panda... Tu fais quoi ?

-Pas grand chose, j'écris une chanson pour le prochain épisode.

-Oh. Tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi ? Je me sens seul, et personne veut venir me parler...

-Ok !"

Le Geek quitta l'encadrement de la porte, et timidement, s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien ! Dis le Panda d'un air enjoué en posant son stylo sur le bureau.

-Mais avant, je voulais te poser une question.

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce que... Tu m'aimes bien ?"

Le garçon en Kigurumi fut étonné de cette question. Evidemment, qu'il l'adorait, ce gamin adorable ! Peut-être un peu trop, qui sait... Non, non, restons sérieux.

"Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Ben parce qu'à part toi, personne ne m'aime... Fit-il avec peine en baissant la tête. Même Monsieur Nounours m'ignore.

-Dis pas ça ! Tout le monde t'aime ici, même le Patron !

-Oh, lui... Justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus."

Le petit Geek frissonna en repensant aux atrocités que lui avait fait subir le Patron. Des viols, des insultes, des coups, et pourtant, il trouvait toujours le moyen de se taire face à ses avances déplacées et autres blagues salaces. Le Panda, voyant qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, changea rapidement de sujet.

"Enfin bref ! Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

-Je sais pas... Je voulais juste rester avec toi, mais si tu as une idée..."

Devant la tendresse du gamin, l'animal eut un petit sourire amusé, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Surpris, presque choqué, le Geek sursauta, mais se laissa faire. Lui rendant son étreinte, il poussa un léger soupir de satisfaction, avant de s'écarter un peu, et de lui murmurer :

"Tu sais, je t'aime bien, Maître Panda.

-Moi aussi, p'tit gars !" Répondit le concerné en affichant un énième sourire.

Un aveu de fait. Mais ce ne fut pas la réponse que le garçon à la casquette attendait. Gêné, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami, et ce dernier le serra un peu plus contre lui.

"En fait..."

Le Geek lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et reprit sa phrase en remarquant que Maître Panda rougissait.

"Je crois que je t'aime plus qu'un ami...

-Co-Comment ça ? Tu... M'aimes ?"

Le garçon n'eut pas à répondre, cette phrase était pourtant si évidente...  
Il tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard du Panda encore sous le choc. Il ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue.

"Désolé...

-Mais pleure pas !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..." Dit-il en essuyant son visage d'un bref geste de la main.

Les deux garçon s'observèrent un instant, puis le regard rempli de stupeur de Maître Panda s'adoucit, et il serra une nouvelle fois le gamer dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, petit Geek... Lui chuchota l'intéressé.

-C'est vrai ?"

Le Panda sourit, et sentit ses deux petites mains se serrer derrière sa nuque. Lui, il caressa la tête du plus petit, comme hypnotisé par son côté doux et enfantin.  
Le Geek, un peu timide, osa l'embrasser de nouveau sur la joue. Baiser qui fut rendu sans hésitation, suivit d'un petit sourire. Cette proximité ne manqua pas de troubler le jeune garçon, qui rosit aussitôt et frémit légèrement.

Le petit tenta une autre approche en essayant de l'embrasser, un vrai bisou, mais Maître Panda tourna la tête, gêné.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris..." Bafouilla-t-il.

Reculant loin du Panda, il s'adossa au mur, et replia ses jambes contre son torse. Il mit son visage entre ses mains, honteux. Il ne pleurait pas, étonnement, mais il était apeuré par son propre comportement, et même pire, il avait peur de se faire rejeter une seconde fois.

"Arrête de te cacher, ça marche pas !

-Mais..."

Il ne trouva rien à redire, et se ratatina encore plus sur lui-même. Il avait honte de lui, honte de ses actes, honte de ses aveux, et... Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

"T-Tu fais quoi ?"

L'animal s'était de nouveau approché de lui, et en lui souriant, l'enlaça. Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait, en réalité, mais son caractère innocent et mignon prenait toujours le dessus à ses yeux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le câliner, encore et encore.  
De son côté, le Geek ne put faire autre chose que de resserrer son étreinte en s'empourprant. C'était rare lorsqu'on lui donnait de l'amour, ou même un peu d'attention, du coup il en profitait. Et ce n'était pas le même genre d'attention que pouvait lui offrir le Patron, ah ça non...

"Mais il va dire quoi, Mathieu ? Il va me disputer... Se plaint le petit.

-Non, t'inquiète pas !

-Mais..."

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le baiser que lui offrit son compagnon de cœur. Un _vrai_ baiser.

"Maître Panda, je... Lui murmura le garçon.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup...

-Moi aussi, mon petit Geek."

Il s'embrassèrent une seconde fois, et le plus responsable des deux hommes fit une moue bizarre. Le visage rose, il fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? S'inquiéta le gamer.

-On... On ne doit plus s'embrasser.

-Pardon !

-C'est pas grave, c'est aussi de ma faute."

Le petit s'écarta un peu du Panda, surpris.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on s'embrasse ?

-Je... Je suis pas gay, moi ! Je sais même pas ce qu'il m'arrive !"

Certes, il n'était pas gay, mais il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille pour autant. Alors le doute pouvait planer sans problème. Puis de toute façon, il ressentait bien quelque chose pour le Geek, c'était sûr et certain. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Fierté de panda, que voulez-vous.

"Moi non plus, je ne suis pas gay... Enfin... C'est compliqué, hésita le Geek.

-Je sais pas trop, en fait.

-C'est pareil, je suis perdu. Peut-être qu'on s'est dit tout ça sur un coup de tête ?

-Il y a des chances...

-En tout cas, je suis désolé."

Le gamin se leva du lit et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte. Maître Panda ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il ne voulait pas le voir triste. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.  
Car il était amoureux.

"Reste ici, s'il te plaît !

-Pou-Pourquoi ?" Bredouilla le petit, les larmes aux yeux.

L'ursidé ne répondit pas en se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Bordel, il allait arrêter de craquer sur son innocence poussée à l'extrême, et ses petits yeux adorables ?!  
...Oh, puis que sa fierté de Panda aille se faire foutre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jeune gamer sursauter, et aussi quand il s'empourpra.  
Ils restèrent comme ceci un instant, à s'échanger des sourires complices et des regards remplis d'amour. Lorsque le plus jeune sentit son ami se coller et se frotter contre lui, il geignit faiblement, tandis qu'il laissa sa main glisser contre son corps.

Le Panda s'écarta, et prit la main du Geek, l'entraînant avec lui sur le lit.

"Nyah..." Dit faiblement le garçon à la casquette.

Celui-ci s'allongea sur lui, et l'embrassa timidement sur la joue.  
Ils restèrent dans cette position équivoque pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Geek ose faire un pas en avant. Sa main caressa son torse, et remonta finalement vers sa nuque, arrachant une véritable réaction au Panda. Il le remarqua au niveau de son entre-jambe de son amant -malgré la couche de vêtements-, devenu un peu plus gonflé, à présent.  
Sans en attendre davantage, le petit défit avec hésitation le premier bouton de son Kigurumi. L'autre concerné rosit, et eut une mine bizarre.

"Tu veux que j'arrête ? On est peut-être allés trop loin, après tout...

-Sûrement pas."

Devant l'assurance et le sourire rayonnant du Panda, le Geek compris qu'il ne devait s'interrompre sous aucun prétexte. L'instant était unique, et ne devait, ne _pouvait_ être gâché. Alors il déboutonna le reste du vêtement bicolore d'un geste fébrile, tout en se délectant de sa peau qui glissait sous ses mains.  
Le Panda commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. Il désirait vraiment le faire ? Tout cela n'était que physique, ou le gosse -aussi mignon soit-il- l'attirait réellement ?  
La réponse à ses réflexions ne se firent pas attendre lorsqu'il sentit ses tétons durcirent sous l'excitation qui le tenait fermement, et lorsque les caresses du gamin évoluèrent vers son érection naissante.

Le membre dressé de son compagnon arracha un très léger sourire au Geek, qui se contentait pour l'instant d'exécuter des langoureux mouvements de va-et-vient.

"Argh... G-Geek..."

Ses plaintes augmentèrent lorsque la bouche du gamin toucha sa verge gonflée, se transformant en gémissements non retenus. Les mouvements devinrent plus francs et s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Alors qu'il se releva sur un coude, Maître Passa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, et balança sa tête en arrière.  
Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que le fluide corporel de l'ursidé se répandit sur son ventre, et sur la joue du Geek. Celui-ci essuya son visage avec sa main de libre, gêné.

Le Panda se remit assit devant lui, et se rapprocha de l'oreille du gamin.

"C'est mon tour, maintenant..."

L'intéressé déglutit, mais se laissa faire par celui qu'il aimait. Et zut, voila que son jean devenait bien trop étroit...  
Le Panda s'allongea à son tour sur lui et souleva son t-shirt carmin, dévoilant une peau pâle et frêle. L'animal lécha chaque parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à arriver aux tétons (ou aux "titits", dédicace à ce nouveau mot, ma gueule.) Il mordilla l'un d'entre eux, arrachant un léger cri de surprise au Geek, suivit d'un petit gémissement -très viril, d'ailleurs.

Le petit aimait la douce torture que lui infligeait son compagnon, et il frémit sous sa fine couche de vêtements.  
Il en voulait plus. Il voulait goûter à l'expérience de la bestiole qui "s'occupait" de lui. Il en voulait plus et plus fort.

Il sentit la langue de Maître Panda s'appuyer contre son ventre, traçant des courbes aléatoires autour de son nombril. Son pouls s'accéléra un peu plus, quand une main habile vint déboutonner son pantalon et caresser sa virilité à travers son boxer.

"Gné..."

C'était tout ce qu'avait trouvé à dire le gamin, même s'il n'aurait stoppé cet instant pour rien au monde.

Après le jean, c'était finalement le sous vêtement qui fut abaissé, dévoilant son intimité masculine, déjà bien dressée sous l'excitation qui rongeait le plus faible d'entre eux. Sans plus attendre, le Panda effectua la même action que son amant précédemment.

"Maî-Maître Panda...

-Détends-toi..." Lui dit-il entre deux bruits de succions.

Le Geek suivit son conseil, et détendit tous ses muscles, alors que ses gémissements allèrent crescendo. Sa vue se brouillait peu à peu tandis que le plaisir s'emparait de lui. Il s'agrippa à la chevelure du plus mature et ferma les yeux, mouvant légèrement son bassin.  
Il aimait ce que lui faisait le Panda, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce soit lui qui... Lui fasse des avances au point d'en arriver là. Même si lui aussi y avait mit du sien, il devait se l'avouer.  
Sa semence s'écoula finalement de son extrémité après un énième geignement, semence que Maître Panda avala sous les yeux surpris du petit.

L'ursidé remonta vers son visage, et l'embrassa langoureusement, mordillant avec délicatesse sa lèvre inférieure. Semi-couché sur le lit, le Geek se laissa faire, appréciant les caresses de la langue de l'animal sur la sienne (cette phrase fait très zoophile, pardonnez-moi...)  
Mettant un terme au fougueux baiser, le garçon à la casquette fixa le cou de son amant et s'y approcha pour y déposer un suçon, ne manquant pas de faire rosir le concerné.

Écartant un peu les jambes du gamer confirmé, le Panda le pénétra lentement, faisant le plus d'efforts possibles pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le gamin geignit assez bruyamment, alors qu'il s'accrochait à sa nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malgré tout, il appréciait les coups de bassins de son compagnon. Il sentait que ce dernier s'appliquait à être délicat avec lui, ce que personne n'avait fait auparavant.

Il attrapa les pans ouverts du Kigurumi de celui qui le portait, et l'attira à lui lorsque les coups de boutoirs se firent plus rapides. Maître Panda glissa sa main sous le menton du plus jeune et l'embrassa sauvagement, collant sa langue à la sienne pour un combat buccal des plus effrénés.

Il se colla au corps du gamin en donnant des coups de hanches un peu plus brutaux, et les gémissements des deux protagonistes (bordel que j'aime ce mot... protagoniste.) s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure.

"M-Maître, s'il te plaît... Va plus vite..."

Étonné de la demande du petit, il s'exécuta néanmoins et accéléra ses coups de hanches. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes à répéter inlassablement les mêmes coups que Maître Panda se vida de nouveau sur le ventre du gamin, essoufflé.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, et il sentit le Geek se blottir contre son torse brûlant et un peu collant dû à la sueur. Le gamer passa un doigt hésitant sur son sternum, rosit par la gêne et la fatigue.

"On... On pourra recommencer un jour ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. En attendant, repose-toi."

Il acquiesça et ferma les yeux. C'est vrai, c'était chouette après tout, pourquoi s'en priver ?


End file.
